ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Himitsu
Himitsu is the recognized leader of Akatsuki and is a major antagonist in the series. Referred to as "Leader" by all Akatsuki members, he directed the actions of the rest of the members and maintained authority over them. Appearance Her outward appearance and demeanor is rather aloof which belies who she really was. Himitsu has pink hair and wears a black Chinese shirt with matching pants. While there is no noticeable outward characteristics that sticks out, she has a strong aura of power that even regular people can sense. Personality Himitsu has always been completely aloof and wishy-washy, like she is in her own little world. In addition to being an extremely powerful ninja, Himitsu has equally impressive intelligence, and is shown to be very wise. She is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as she is rarely surprised or caught off guard. She also displays great intuition, as she is almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realizes the truth. Despite her status as a wanted criminal and leader of Akatsuki she takes no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this is not possible, end it as quickly as she could. Himitsu has no loyalty to akatsuki and only created as a means to an end. She excels at everything, Because of her quest to achieve enough power to kill the Nine-Tails, she basically lost her humanity and no longer retained the traits that would've made her human in the first place. That's why she is so strong, because she had so much control over the powers of the Five-Tails within her. This is because she no longer has a human side to her fighting for control over that of the Five-Tails. The human aspect of her doesn't exist to keep the powers of Five-Tails at bay like the human aspect of Gaara and Naruto kept Shuukaku and the Nine-Tails respectively at bay. That is why she was so powerful, because she doesn’t possess human powers. She only has the powers of a legendary demon. Abilities As the leader of Akatsuki, Himitsu is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi, and recognized as the most powerful member of Akatsuki. It has been noted at several points in time that Himitsu possesses an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. She has never lost a single battle, and is considered "unbeatable". In addition Himitsu has an extraordinary sense of leadership allowing her to know how to implement teamwork. Without her each individual Akatsuki members is extremely powerful but as a group with her telling them what to do they are invincible. The most menacing thing about her is that she has learned to use her chakra through she strength of will and no longer requires handseals. Jinchūriki Subjugation Himits has successfully separated the chakra from the five-Tails, and fused its personality with her own effectively becoming its human form instead of just its vassal. This in turn has given her a monstrous amount of chakra reserves to access whenever she wants. The chakra manifests as a field of invisible energy around her. This "exoskeleton" acts as a highly effective body armor, making Conventional attacks are useless against her. Her high-level level mastery of this ability allows her to be able to shape the exoskeleton into rudimentary forms, such as a clawed hand or a hammer-like bludgeon with which she can grip or strike with considerable force. It is not known exactly how much damage the chakra field can withstand, or how much physical force she can exert, but they have sufficient strength to shield her and several others from everything she has com up against so far, or to squeeze the air out of a superhumanly strong being's lungs, causing them to fall unconscious. Therefore, unless her opponents have an innate ability to sense ki, they are basically against impossible odds. Hasangeki Mountain Crusher This jutsu sends a massive amount of chakra towards an opponent in the form of an invisible wave, battering and "destroying" all in its path and is virtually unavoidable.. To opponent it appears as if everything in front of them is being erased. Vectors Making a gesture with her hand towards opponent, that looks like she is making a toast with an invisible cup in her hand. Himitsu creates an invisible arm made of chakra. Vectors are far more powerful than regular human. They can break just about anything, they can throw objects with enough force to impale any target at long range, and they can brutally rip or precisely slash humans apart with ease. They can perform a task as blatant as bringing down a summon creature, or as precise as quietly disturbing blood vessels on a target so as to cause death by what is seen as a heart attack or stroke. The strength of the vectors is directly proportional to the amount of chakra Himitsu uses. Kaiten Heavenly Spin This jutsu releases a huge amount of chakra from all of the user's chakra points. The released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user. The user then causes the chakra to spin rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. Armor Using this jutsu, Himitsu can cover herself in a compacted layer of chakra. Though quite effective, maintaining the armor requires a large amount of chakra and stamina. Furthermore, it is nowhere as resilient as the Shield; the sole purpose of the armor is to absorb impact channeled unto Himitsu's body during battle. Shield Whenever Himitsu is about to come to harm, she will create a shield surround and protect her. The shield is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and can be hardened to a point where it's stronger than steel. She can also completely surround herself in the shield to further increase her defensive capabilities. Medical Ninjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tsunade&action=edit&section=8 Himitsu is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Akatsuki. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is high enough that it is said to rival if not surpass the legendary nin Tsunade. Taijutsu Himitsu also possesses incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch her targets several meters with a mere finger flick, or cause gigantic craters with a simple punch of kick to the ground, even create fissures with tapping at the ground. Her legendary strength is amplified even further with chakra control to monstrous levels. Tsūten Painful Sky Himitsu uses her chakra to create a gigantic crater under opponent, as if the ground opens up like a giant mouth intent on swallowing them up. laser Himitsu extends her left hand forward and points toward opponent, releasing a thin laser-like stream of chakra straight toward them, intent on piercing them right through usually aimed at the heart. Saisei no Saibou Cell Regeneration When the mind, body and spirit work together, the result is a balance of thought, awareness and well-being that is unmatched. It is in this state that healing can occur on multiple levels. This meditation guides you through a healing session for your whole being. You'll visualize yourself reviving, revitalizing and rejuvenating. When you are through you'll find that you now have the ability to call up a healing moment at any time of day. The only downside to this technique is that it takes time meaning it can’t be used in the heat of battle Perfect shadow clone Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Shadow clones can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person. In the anime, Sasuke Uchiha claims that the Sharingan can distinguish clones from the original, however various events throughout the series seem to indicate that this is not the case, implying that the Sharingan was merely used to keep track of the original's movements. Himitsu’s vast amount of chakra allows her to enhance the reliability of the clones making each one just as powerful and durable as the original. Full Five-Tails Form Himitsu has fully subjugated the five-tails giving her full control of it. This allows her to take its full form without any interference because it’s essence has been fully fused with hers. The Five-Tails primarily resembles a menacing blue wolf. History Himitsu was the heart of the Akatsuki Organization, But the true agenda of Himitsu was hidden from all its members, She wanted to rid this world of the Nine-Tails. Himitsu had a very tragic past,It seems like she is very much like Gaara. Much like the way Gaara was imbued with the essence of Shuukaku, she had been imbued with the essence of the Five-Tails. Her past was very much like Gaara in that she was seen as a weapon, not a human being. However, as she grew older, she got stronger, and eventually was ostracized by her village much like the way Gaara was. When she was around ten, she and the Forth Hokage first met and became friends. They were very close friends. He used to visit her village for some young-ninja tournament every year and they hung out for one day all day when he was visiting the village, the Forth Hokage gave her her name. Over the years, Himitsu and the Forth became very close, They only saw each other once a year, during the time when the Forth was visiting her village to participate in a young ninja tournament. Unfortunate, the Forth eventually grew too old to participate in the tournament and stopped going to the village. When he didn't show up on the expected meeting place and meeting time, Himitsu waited for him every day for several years. Sadly enough, it seems like Himitsu had developed feelings for the Forth over the years they were meeting and wanted to confess her feelings to him the next time they met. So on the day she wanted to meet him and confess, he never showed up because he had grown too old for the young ninja tournament and stopped visiting the village? She waited for him every day for several years. She doesn't need to eat or sleep, because she gets her energy from the Five-Tails sealed within her. After a few years, the Forth visited her, and they met up. It seems like on the year before the Forth would become too old to participate at the young ninja tournament, he had asked for her to visit him at Hidden Leaf Village. She didn’t confess because she was too scared. What made it even worse was what the Forth had said to her. He had suggested that she become strong and participate in the women's division of the tournament at Hidden Leaf Village. It seems like that's where everything went down hill from there. Because of Himitsu's past personality, she's actually very shy and meek and always felt inadequate. Himitsu seemed to have gone off on her own traveling the country side and trained to become strong like the Forth had suggested. The problem was that because of her general low self-esteem, she never felt herself confident enough to participate. Before long, she grew too old to participate in the tournament the Forth wanted her to participate. By now, she was an adult. After a few years, they end up meeting again at her village when the Forth was curious why she never showed up for any of the tournaments. Because she was too old by then, the Forth suggested that she train for the high level tournament, to participate in the adult tournament. Because of her lack of self-esteem, she went on to train some more. The funny thing is that she basically became more powerful than anyone alive but her self-esteem never made her realize that. She always felt that she needed to train more, to become better and more powerful. She eventually realized that she had trained for long enough, but Here's the sad part. Over the years, she slowly started to grow more and more confident about herself and her usually meek and shy personality started to disappear. One day, she went to Hidden Leaf Village to visit the Forth. Somehow, she had gotten word that he had become Hokage of his village. She wanted to use that opportunity to congratulate him and confess her feelings and tell him that she believed she was strong and ready to start participating in the tournaments he had suggested many years ago. Unfortunately the very night before Himitsu visited the village, the Fourth had died protecting the village. She somehow found out that the Forth had been killed by the Nine-Tails and that the Nine-Tails had been seal away. "That was basically the turning point in her life. When she found this out, she vowed to avenge the Fourth's death and seek out the Nine-Tails and kill it. She believed the Fourth was the most powerful person in the world so she knew that she needed to become stronger to kill something capable of killing the most powerful person in the world. She basically became power-hungry to become strong enough to kill the Nine-Tails. She created the Akatsuki Organization not soon afterwards and proceeded to assimilate abilities from all those she came across. Itachi's and Sasuke's clan happened to be one of those caught in her search for power? Himitsu wanted power to avenge the Fourth's death. The Uchiha clan were one of the many victims in her search for more power. Writing example A long time ago, a young girl sat by herself on a swing. She looked longingly at the young group of kids as they happily kicked at a ball to one another, trying their best to keep the ball from hitting the ground. The group seemed completely unaware that she was observing them. There was a sad look on her face as she inwardly wished she could be a part of that group. The girl looked no older than ten. "Hi," came a voice. The girl turned toward the voice, surprised. She found herself looking up at a young boy roughly her age, perhaps a year older than she was. He had short spiky blond hair and had this happy-go-lucky demeanor to him. "Um, hi," she said meekly, her voice barely heard. The boy sat down on the empty swing next to her. She watched his as he proceeded to swing himself, slowly going higher and higher as he swung back and forth. "I love swings," the boy said happily. The girl said nothing. "I'm Yondaime," the boy said, "What's yours?" The girl said nothing. There was a reason why she didn't give a name. She didn't have a name. The only people that knew her name were her parents and they were dead. Possessing fragmented memories, the young girl retained no memories of exactly who her parents were and what they were like. All she knew was that she was somehow responsible for their deaths because that was why she was cast from society. Of course, she had no idea exactly how or why. "I'm new here," the boy said, "This seems like a nice town," "Why are you talking to me?" the girl asked softly. Yondaime seemed confused, "What? I'm not supposed to talk to you?" There was a moment of silence. "Well, it's just strange that you're talking to me. That's all," she answered after a minute. "Why's that?" he asked. She said nothing, surprised. How could this young boy not know about her? Everyone knew who she was. She was a this village's youngest murderer, having murdered both her parents before her sixth birthday, at least that was what she had been told. Since then, she had been living on the streets, shunned by society. She found herself surprised at the young boy's courage. How come this boy wasn't running away from her like everyone else? Everyone cowered at her sight and usually ran away, even full grown adults. She watched as the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. "You want any gum?" he asked bluntly, offering it to her. She said nothing. Instead, she stared at the piece of gum. It was the first time anyone had ever offered something to her. "Okay, suit yourself," After a moment, figuring the girl didn't want any gum, Yondaime put the piece of gum in his mouth and proceeded to chew it. For several minutes, the young boy continued to swing on the swing, seemingly minding his own business. "How did you get a name like Yondaime?" she asked from out of the blue. Unaccustomed to attention, she found herself liking it and didn't really want it to end. "It's not my real name," the young boy answered, "It's just a nickname I gave myself," "Yondaime, huh? 'The Forth' what?" she asked. The literal translation of the young boy's nickname was 'The Forth'. "Hokage," he answered, "I plan on being the Forth Hokage of my village," "Hokage? Does that mean you're from Hidden Leaf Village?" she asked. The boy nodded. So that's why he doesn't run away like everyone else, she thought to herself. He's not from around here. He's from a completely different country. "My real name's Arashi, but everyone calls me Yondaime," he said, grinned, "I started the nickname myself and it kind of stuck. Since I'm gonna be the forth Hokage before long, a nickname like that is perfect," The young girl regarded the boy for a moment. Although she was unused to social contact and being around people, she knew then and there that the boy before her was someone extremely ambitious. She found herself rather envious of him, because he had some kind of goal he wanted to achieve. She, on the other hand, was without a path, living from day to day on the streets, doing what she could to survive. A man approached the two children. He looked to be in his mid thirties and had long mane of white hair. It was none other than Jiraiya when he was younger. "I see you're making yourself a new friend, huh?" Jiraiya said with a smile to the young boy. "Yeah," Yondaime said, "We were just chatting while I was waiting for you. Are you done with your errands? Are we ready to head back home?" Jiraiya nodded, "Yes," Jiraiya and Yondaime were in the village doing something. Jiraiya had to deliver something. Yondaime was there to participate in the annual young-ninja tournament that village held. Since Yondaime was being exclusively trained by Jiraiya, Jiraiya had decided to bring the young boy along with him to train him along the way. They were basically killing three birds with one stone, to train Yondaime along the way, deliver something, as well as get Yondaime to the village and give him the opportunity to participate in the tournament. It was actually the day after the tournament, a tournament that Yondaime had won easily. They had to stay a few days while there. "And who might you be?" Jiraiya smiled at the young girl, completely unaware of who she was. He noticed that there was this weird aura to her and sensed that she would become a very powerful when she grew up. "She wouldn't say," Yondaime said. Jiraiya regarded the young girl for a short moment, sensing the hard life that she had. Of course, he had no real idea of the hardships she had endured. All he knew was that she was a young girl forced to grow up before her time, an indication of a hard life. The young girl cast Jiraiya an icy look. She didn't like adults one bit. She believed they were even more cruel than children. "Well, it was nice meeting you," Jiraiya said to the young girl, "We must get going. See you around," Jiraiya started walking off. Yondaime smiled to the young girl. "You never did tell me your name. I feel weird that you know my name but I don't know yours," Yondaime said. The young girl said nothing for a moment. "What, you're not supposed to tell me?" he asked curiously, "Are you supposed to keep your name a secret or something?" "I have no name," she said softly, embarrassed. She had no real idea why she was revealing this part of her to him. Could it be because he seemed to be the only person not afraid of her that made her want to open up to him? "Huh?" Yondaime scratched his head, "Whatcha mean by you have no name? What does everyone call you?" She said nothing. If her name was that of what people called her whenever they referred to her, than she would be 'Demon-spawn'. She was very sure that that was not her real name. "How about I give you a name?" Yondaime said, smiling happily. "W-what?" she was surprised. "If you have no name, then let's give you a name," he answered matter-of- factly. "L-like what?" she asked. Yondaime scratched his chin, "I dunno. It should be a really cool name. Oh, how about 'Himitsu'?" "Himitsu?" she asked, point her herself, "You think I should be called Himitsu?" "Sure," Yondaime smiled, "At first, I thought you didn't want to tell me your name because you wanted to keep it a secret. Since 'Himitsu' means 'Secret', that sounds like a fitting name, dontcha think?" The young girl was silent for a moment as she thought about it. Himitsu did sound like a nice name. And not only that, it would be nice to have a name. "You like it?" Yondaime said, "How about it? From today on, your name will be Himitsu," The young girl gave an embarrassed look, "Um, okay," "Maybe I'll see you around next year," Yondaime said. "Next year?" she asked. "Yes, your village holds an annual young-ninja tournament every year," Yondaime answer, "I'll be participating in it next year, and every year after that for a few years until I'm too old to participate in it. Well, I'll see you around. We gotta head back to our country now. Maybe I'll see you around here exactly one year from now. I'll be back here another time. Oh yeah, I'm from Hidden Leaf Village. If you're ever in that village, maybe we might bump into each other," The young girl watched silently as Yondaime got off the swing and ran off after the large white-haired man, eventually disappearing around a corner. But before he did, he stopped to give her a wave goodbye. Over the course of many years, every year, they met at that very spot and indulged in a brief conversation before Yondaime went on his merry way. The young girl always looked forward to that day every year. Category:just wont die naruto Category:Characters